igunfandomcom-20200214-history
M1 Garand
The M1 Garand is one of the original guns in app. It was mass produced in World War II, and is one of the most iconic guns ever. History After World War I, the United States were looking for a weapon that could offer more firepower then the M1903 Springield, but lighter than the Browning Automatic Rifle. In 1936, the M1 Garand was selected as the standard issue rifle. Designed by John C. Garand by Springfield Armory, the M1 Garand offered more firepower then the Springfield, being semi automatic. In the begininning of World War II, however, the Garand production slowed down, thus causing a shortage of the rifle. By 1943, the M1 Garand was the standard issue rifle across all theaters of the war. With around 6.25 million produced, the M1 was dubbed "The Rifle that Won World War II." The Garand continued service in Korea, but began to show it's weakness, mainly its eight round capacity. By 1957, the Garand was replaced by the M14, which in turn, was based off the M1 Garand. While the M1 did see some usage in Vietnam, by 1961, it was completely phased out over the M16. Today, the M1 Garand is seen as an American icon, and is used in US ceremonies around the states. The M1 Garand was even dubbed by General George Patton: "The Greatest Battle Implement Ever Devised." Statistics The M1 Garand is semi automatic, the first one to ever be mass produced in fact. It uses a gas operation system, using a rotating bolt to eject and load in new cartridges. The M1 Garand fires the powerful .30-06 Springfield round, giving it an effective range of ~500 yards. The Garand is made up of a steel, and wood configuration, giving it a weight of 9.5 ibs. It's muzzle velocity is 853 ft/s, with a rear apeture sight. The Garand is restricted to semi automatic fire, and can only hold eight roundsand can NOT be reloaded mid clip. What's interesting is the feeding system, called an en bloc clip. When the last round is fired, the the en bloc clip ejects out of the gun, making a metallic ping noise. This is known as the iconic M1 Ping, which unfortunetly killed many soldiers, as the enemy realized the soldier was out of ammo. This changed as soldiers learned to drop an empty clip on the ground to trick the enemy soldier to pop their heads up. The M1 Garand was also converted into a sniper rifle, but due to the en bloc clip, the scope mount was on the left side, instead of mounted on top of the gun. The M1 Garand snipers, the M1C and M1D, were rather unsuccessful in their role, and the awkward positioning of the scope made the Springfield preferred, even if it was bolt action. iGun The Garand is one of the original guns in the app, and is only allowed in semi automatic fire. Like in real life, the Garand can not be reloaded mid clip, and also makes the metallic ping noise. Whats interesting is that the Garand can hold a total of 8 rounds +1 in the chamber, but thats only after the gun is selected, this can not be repeated in app. The Garand also has a few skins, including cherry, walnut, black out, and battle worn. The Garand doesn't have any gold or nickel skins (which might change as the SVT 40 has both gold and nickel skins).